


An Emperor’s Song

by KH_Grimoire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_Grimoire/pseuds/KH_Grimoire
Summary: A new player in the game of thrones is introduced, but Percy is more than just another Targaryen. He was a powerful warrior before he was even born in this world.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	An Emperor’s Song

**A Emperor’s Song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ASOIAF. All character rights go towards their respective owners.**

**A/N: This is essentially a rewrite of my story “The Tale of the Black Dragon” on FF.Net. I ran into a wall whilst writing that story. There was no debt to the character's feelings and inner thoughts. Perseus was simply strong arming everyone and I see now that, while it was definitely badass, it wasn't the best quality in a mc. So here's my second go.**

**  
Chapter 1. Reborn as a Dragon**

* * *

**  
oOo**

  
Reincarnation was something Percy had believed to be a choice.

He knew of Elysium, the fields of Asphodel and the fields of punishment. It had been pretty hard to miss during his numerous treks within the underworld.

Dying was disappointing. Not the act itself just for the simple fact that, in all intents and purposes, he failed.

The ‘Great’ Percy Jackson had failed to complete his goal for once in his life. Though to be fair, he hadn’t really expected to survive Tartarus, just as long as he helped Annabeth escape.

The Door of Death had been in their view. It had only been guarded by two titans, one of which Percy had already bested before, Hyperion and Krios.

Beating them hadn’t taken much, especially with the help of Bob aka Iapetus. That was when Percy had decided to stay behind so that Annabeth could escape. As strong as they were, there were simply too many monsters for Bob and Little Bob to handle by themselves.

So with one last heartfelt kiss, Percy shoved Annabeth inside of the elevator and kept his finger on the button until she escaped to the other side.

It was admittedly a spur of the moment decision. And he honestly hadn’t thought about what he was going to do afterwards. But he sure as Hades didn’t think that he’d have to fight the physical manifestation of Tartarus itself.

The battle had been pretty one sided. Sure, Percy was probably the most powerful demigod in the world, and that was said with the utmost humbleness, but he was no match for a primordial being especially with that primordial being had an army of monsters by his side.

All in all, it sucked to die via being sucked into the vortex-like face of Tartarus.

The only silver lining Percy could really find before he died was the fact that he had done more than enough heroic deeds to get into Elysium. Or at least that’s what he thought.

Instead of white sand beaches, he woke up in an itchy and uncomfortable bed.

Groaning at the throbbing feeling in his head, Percy groggily stood to his feet.

He immediately noticed the differences in his body. It was pretty hard to miss seeing as how he was much closer to the ground than before. Not only that, but he felt… well slow.

There was no real way to explain it. The closest analogy he could come up with was like being on steroids and having its effects suddenly disappear in the middle of a street fight.

All that was left was a feeling of weightlessness and heightened senses that were virtually useless since your body couldn’t keep up. Kind of like a watered down version of Kronos’s time syrup power.

Percy scanned his surroundings, he was in a small and dingy room. He whipped around at the sound of a door opening and came face to face with a dirty little girl with silver-blonde hair. She looked around six-years old but he couldn’t really be sure.

“Are you feeling better Perseus?” The girl asked him with a worried look.

Percy blinked. How did this girl know his name? “Uh. Who are you?” He asked slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl closely for any signs of an upcoming lie.

The last thing he remembered was being sucked in by Tartarus and feeling like he was a piece of paper going through a shredder.

He didn't know where he was now, but he certainly wasn’t in Elysium. So he would remain cautious for the moment. After all, he didn't get as far as he did by being reckless.

Well, not too reckless.

The girl's face scrunched up in confusion, it seemed to be genuine. “What do you mean? Don’t you remember who I am?” She asked him.

“No. What, am I supposed to?” Percy looked at the girl oddly, he had never met this girl in his life.

Her worried look returned, “I should go tell Viserys that you are awake. Maybe this is because of your fever.” She mumbled the last part to herself and before he could ask what she was talking about, she promptly left the room.

The tension in Percy’s shoulder’s slightly eased as he noticed that she hadn’t closed the door behind her. The odds of her being a monster had dimmed significantly.

He had met many stupid monsters, i.e. Polyphemus, but even his half-witted, half-brother wasn’t stupid enough to leave his prisoner’s door wide open.

Percy slowly stalked his way to the door and after a cautious peek outside, he stepped into a room that was even more dingy than the one he had just been in.

Moldy walls and rickety furniture was really not a good look. He didn’t know why anyone would want to live in such conditions. Hadn’t these people ever heard of cleaning products?

“Perseus!” At the sound of his birth name yet again being spouted so carelessly, he turned to see an older boy, probably the one named Viserys, walking alongside the little girl.

They were obviously related, the two looked practically the same with their silver-blonde hair and purplish eyes.

The boy’s gaze roamed over Percy with a scrutinizing look, “He looks like the same twig he was before. I don’t really see what the problem is, Daenerys.” Viserys said in a blasé manner.

“That’s funny, coming from a guy with hair longer than his sister’s.” Percy casually shot back.

A gasp came from the girl, now named Daenerys, as she looked between him and the older boy in worry and even a bit of fear. Meanwhile the boy looked stunned at Percy’s reply before his brow furrowed into a glare.

After a long and intense moment, with Percy being completely unaffected by the boy’s obvious attempt to scare him, Viserys began laughing.

“You finally got some hair on your chest, little nephew. I was wondering when your dragon blood would awaken.” Viserys chuckled.

Percy had absolutely no clue what the heck this guy was talking about. He was pretty sure his mom and dad weren’t dragons.

Well, there was that whole turning into a dragon thing with Frank that he had supposedly gotten from a descendant of Poseidon.

That thought made him grimace. He really didn’t want to imagine his mom being with a dragon version of his dad.

“If you were trying to make a joke then it wasn’t a very good one. You guys gonna tell me who you really are now? Let me guess. Hera? Or maybe Hades.” The latter was probably more likely since he had died. His bastard of an uncle was probably getting back at him for all the times he had humiliated him.

Viserys and Daenerys both looked at him like he was a lunatic. “What in the Seven Hells are you talking about?” Viserys stared at him with an odd look.

Percy frowned at his response. Not because the boy was lying but because he looked and sounded genuinely confused.

But if he wasn’t in the Underworld, then just where was he?

* * *

**oOo**

Well, it was official. He was no longer in his old world.

After his question had left the two siblings, Viserys and Daenerys, extremely confused. He decided that he would take a step back and try to figure things out on his own. But first he needed information.

And that information came in the form of the little silver haired girl, Daenerys.

Without sounding like an amnesia patient, he was able to get the girl talking about where they were. It hadn’t been overly difficult. He barely got his first question out before her mouth started running like a motorboat.

His situation only got weirder from there.

Apparently he was in a place called Myr, a free city of Essos, one of the biggest continents in the ‘Known World’. He didn’t know why she used the term, Known World but he had bigger things to worry about.

Because according to Daenerys, they were supposedly on the run from assassins that were being sent by the Fat King from a kingdom named Westeros. Not a very scary title but Percy had heard weirder ones before.

Another thing that he had learned was that his name was Perseus Targaryen, son of a man named Rhaegar Targaryen. This man was supposed to have been the Crown Prince of Westeros before he was killed in a rebellion.

Perct also found out that he had another sibling, keyword being ‘had’. She, along with the woman who had given birth to him, had been murdered by the Fat King.

That bit of information was enough for Percy to put this Fat King on his bad list. Anyone who murdered children was just an all around asshole in his eyes.

After Daenerys’s long-winded explanation, Percy threw a few names of countries and famous people that everyone in his world would have known. He only received blank looks from Daenerys though.

But the main factor that forced him to accept the fact that he had been reincarnated was when Daenerys gave him a small mirror for him to see his reflection.

The contrast between his previous looks and his new appearance was quite frankly frightening.

Instead of his raven black hair he now had a head full of the same silver-blonde color that Daenerys and Viserys had. Oddly enough, there was a strand of black hair in the same spot as the grey hair he had received from carrying the sky. Something he previously thought to have disappeared.

His sea green eyes were also gone and in their place were violet eyes. The tone of his skin had lost it’s natural tan and was now almost as pale as Nico’s.

And lastly, he was a kid again, with a chubby face filled with baby fat.

Somehow after he was killed by Tartarus, he had been reincarnated into this new world with his memories intake.

The why or how was something that still plagued his mind but all he could currently do was speculate. Still, it was an odd feeling being reborn into a new family with the same memories. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to it.

When night came, Viserys came back with some cold soup he had managed to get. They ate in relative silence that was awkward to him but looked normal to the siblings.

The soup was horrible, definitely in his top five most disgusting things he had ever tasted but he wasn’t going to complain. It was obvious that the siblings didn’t have much.

After everyone was done eating, Percy was forced to huddle in-between Viserys and Daenerys since there was only one bed inside of the room.

It wasn't the most uncomfortable place he’d slept, nothing would beat Tartarus after all, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

**oOo**

Percy’s Dreamscape…

He found himself on a beach. It was similar to the one in Montauk. The one that he used to go to with his mom. But it was also different.

Whenever he used to visit the beach, he had always felt like he was connected to the sea. It had made him feel safe.

It was only later that he found out the reason for the comforting feeling was because he was closer to the domain of his godly parent, Poseidon.

That comforting feeling was now gone. Replaced with the mundane experience of seeing the natural beauty of the sea.

Then the world quaked and the terrain shifted. Black ash-like clouds formed in the sky above forcing the rays of the sun to pierce through them like blades of light.

The sea began to boil and steam. Under the depths of the sea, an orange glow began to slowly form.

A sudden wave of heat burst from the water's surface. It molted the surrounding beachline into cracked fragments of black glass.

Hot orange flames roared to life, completely covering the sea as if the water had been replaced with gasoline.

Fire had never affected Percy before, at least not to the extent of others. He had been a child of the Sea so it took far more than a few flames to make him sweat. Regardless, it had never been a comfortable experience.

Until now that is.

The heat of the sea of fire was almost soothing to him. And he dared say it, comforting. It was the same feeling he used to get when he was on that beach in Montauk.

For such a hellish surrounding. Percy felt perfectly calm and at peace. But there was also another feeling growing inside him. He had come to be used to it before. That feeling in his gut that he always had whenever he used his powers of the Sea.

It wasn't nearly as big as before, but it was there.

“Become the ruler you were born to be, my son.”

Before he could reply to the voice. Something forcefully woke him up.

* * *

**  
oOo**

“Perseus we need to leave!” Percy quickly sat up. His foggy and half-asleep mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

Viserys was up and was hurriedly packing clothes and other items inside of a brown sack. He looked very afraid, his eyes continuously glancing at the door that led to the main room of the house.

“Perseus!” Daenerys exclaimed, violently shaking him.

He blinked before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “What's going on?” Percy asked groggily.

Seeing that he was now somewhat awake, Daenerys stopped shaking him.

“They found us again.” Daenerys said, tears already forming in her eyes.

The amount of fear in her voice immediately made Percy go into protective mode. Just the thought of someone bringing a child like Daenerys to tears made him angry. As his danger senses flared, he finally noticed the rough knocking on the front door.

But before he could ask who ‘they’ were, Viserys slung the sack over his shoulder. “We don't have much time.” Viserys told them before quickly running out of the room.

Seeing no other option, Percy grabbed onto Daenerys’s small hand and began running after him.

The rough knocking turned into violent bangs. Someone was obviously trying to kick open the door. With how old and worn the door looked, it wouldn't take long before it came down.

Viserys led them to the back door of the house. He took a deep breath before slowly and quietly opened the door.

Percy held his breath as Viserys poked his head out of the door and looked side to side. After a few moments, he turned back to them and gestured for them to follow.

The moment they exited through the door a final bang followed by the cracking of wood notified them that the door had been broken open. Daenerys let out a high pitched scream as an old man dressed in dirty bronze armor and a dusty cloak burst through the front door.

“Let’s go!” Viserys told them before taking off down the street in a sprint.

Percy gripped Daenerys's hand as he quickly began running after Viserys. He could faintly hear the angered curses and yells from the assassin behind them as he ran after them.

They ran down the dirt road and Viserys made a quick turn onto another street. Percy’s heart threatened to burst from his chest as his now underdeveloped body was forced to keep up with the older boy but he didn’t give up as he continued to keep pace with Viserys.

While the assassin was still some ways behind them, Percy could tell that he was slowly gaining on them. They were only children after all, the only reason they were ahead was because of their head start and the poor physical the assassin seemed to be in.

Another unexpected turn made Daenerys trip on a rock, causing her hand to slip out of Percy's grip.

Percy silently cursed as he noticed how utterly exhausted the little girl was. Viserys kept running, either not knowing that his little sister had fallen or too afraid to care.

Quickly kneeling to show her his back, Percy gestured for her to climb on. “Get on my back, Daenerys!” He could hear the assassin getting closer to them.

Thankfully, the tired girl had enough strength to put her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. Hooking his arms under her legs, he took off running again. He was a bit slower than before, due to the obvious added weight, but he powered through it.

By the time he caught up with Viserys. The silver haired boy was furiously picking at a lock with a metal pin.

“What the hell are you doing?” Percy hissed, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before the assassin caught up with them.

Viserys continued working on the lock, “Shut up! We can't run forever. He’ll catch up to us eventually.” He snapped back.

After a tense few moments with nothing else being heard except the yells of the assassin and the sniffling of Daenerys, the lock clicked open.

“Yes!” Viserys celebrated as he quickly flung the door open and dashed inside.

Percy, with Daenerys still clutching onto his back, followed after him. Just as he shut the door, he saw the armored assassin run around the corner.

They all promptly collapsed to the floor, utterly exhausted.

Panting heavily, Percy silently cursed his luck at being reborn into the body of a malnourished child. He couldn't seem to catch a break, not even in another life.

“Look what we have here.” Percy looked up in alarm before, along with Viserys and Daenerys, standing up to face the thin man that had appeared in front of them holding a lighted lamp.

A sick feeling formed in Percy’s gut as two other men appeared on either side of the lamp holding man. Just by the expressions on their face, he knew that they were in for trouble.

Viserys backed up, fear was etched into his face. “W-We just needed to hide for a moment.” He stammered.

“Oh no. It's completely fine. You may stay here for as long as you like.” The thin man smiled widely showing off dirty and cracked yellow teeth.

Percy shared a look with Viserys, “Thanks for the offer but we’re gonna leave now.” He told them.

Before he could lead Daenerys and Viserys to the door, one of the men, an obese man, walked around them to position himself in front of the door that they had entered through.

Thin Man continued to smile, “I must insist.” He said sinisterly.

“We can promise you gold! More gold then you could ever imagine. My nephew-.” Viserys wildly gestured towards Percy, “-Is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. He can call upon mountains of gold.” He tells them.

Thin Man took on a thoughtful look, “And just where is all this gold?” He asked slowly.

Viserys seemed to gain a bit more confidence, “It's with our loyal supporters. The silent supporters of House Targaryen. I assure you, they would pay you handsomely for our safety.” He promised.

“I heard that you Targaryens lost the war, and that you were sent out in exile.” A dirty looking man said.

“We still have supporters! They just can’t openly support us with the current king still in power.” Viserys said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than the men.

Fat Man spoke next, “I heard that the Baratheon King wanted your heads. I imagine he'd pay a pretty price for it too.” He gave them a sickly smile.

Percy could see that the situation was growing worse for them. But what could he do? He didn't have any of his old powers. And his body was far too young and weak to fight against even one of these men let alone three.

That only left him with one last skill that wasn't quite as sharp as his fighting skills.

“But the Baratheon King is nothing more than a drunk.” Percy blurted out, making all eyes turn toward him.

Seeing as how no one spoke up he continued, “I mean from what I've heard, he's just a lazy bastard. There is a reason he earned the title of Fat King.” The three men cackled at the last part.

“You’ve obviously heard how much he hates Targaryens. And I know that makes you think that he would pay you if you gave us to him. Which he would, if he had the gold at least.” He could see that the men were confused. But in Percy’s experience, that was always a good thing. A confused enemy was usually an unaware one.

He confidently stepped in front of Viserys and Daenerys, “If you didn’t know, the Fat King has been spending huge amounts of gold lately and the Seven Kingdoms just got through two wars. Do you really think that he would pay you? It would be much easier and cheaper to just take us and send you on your way.” Percy noted the doubtful looks on the men’s faces.

“But the King is married to a Lannister. They practically piss gold.” Thin Man said with a little bit of his previous confidence.

Percy thought on the fly, “But that would make another problem.” He paused for dramatic effect, “Do you really think a man like him would get on his hands and knees to beg his wife for gold to pay off three random people from Essos?” They shifted uncomfortably at that revelation.

Meanwhile Viserys and Daenerys both gaped at him looking surprised and even in awe. It was obvious that they had never seen him act like this before. This brought on a bunch of other questions in Percy’s mind but he put them aside, now wasn’t the time.

After a few moments of muttering amongst themselves, Thin Man spoke. “How do we know if your so-called supporters are even real? For all we know, you don't even have any more supporters.” He sneered.

‘Guess they aren’t that dumb.’ Percy thought. “Our family had many friends and allies. And even if we didn’t have any allies, we still have blood relations in Westeros. My mother…uh.” Percy glanced back at Viserys for help.

While he knew a bit about his origins, he didn't know nearly enough. It had only been a day since his reincarnation after all.

Thankfully, Viserys caught on quickly. “My nephew's mother is Elia Martell, the late princess of Dorne. I’m positive that the prince’s, Oberyn and Doran Martell, would pay you handsomely for the safety of their beloved nephew.” He told them.

This seemed to catch the men’s interest, as they all began muttering and nodding to each other with excited looks.

Thin Man looked back at them, “Alright. We’ll take you to your uncles.” He said at last.

Percy released a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding while Viserys and Daenerys slowly lost their fearful looks as the worst was seemingly over. That was, until they heard the man’s next words.

“But we don't need the other two, do we?” Dirt Face said with a sickly smile.

Viserys looked panicked, “B-But we’re all family!” He argued.

The man's smile grew even larger, “I heard that Dorne hated the Targaryens. Because that one fool, Rhaegan or whatever, ran off with that Stark girl.” He said.

“My brother was not a fool! You take that back you mongrels.” Daenerys yelled angrily. Percy would have commended her for her fiery spirit if it didn’t put them deeper into a hole.

The men laughed, “She's got a mouth on her. I like the ones with a little fight in them.” Dirt Face leered at Daenerys.

Percy's stomach churned in disgust. He didn't hadn’t met a human as disgusting as these three. These men were just like the monsters who only wanted to torment demigods and couldn't see past their own greed. ‘Wait. Greed!’ He thought in realization.

“Four hundred thousand. For our safe passage to Dorne.” Percy said quickly. He didn’t know anything about this world's currency but that amount was usually a lot in any place.

They stopped laughing, “400,000 gold dragons?” Thin Man asked with greed shining in his eyes.

‘That must be the currency this world uses.’ Percy thought, storing away the information for later.

“Yep, four hundred thousand for all three of us. You can split it between yourselves.” Percy pretended to curse himself for his stupidity, “I forgot. You can't split that evenly. One of you can just get more than the others.” He shrugged in a blasé manner.

Like the starved rats they were, they immediately took the bait. “I’ll be getting the extra one hundred thousand!” Thin Man proclaimed.

“But that's not fair! Why do you get to have extra?” Dirt Face seethed at him.

Thin Man growled at him, “Because I am the leader you imbecile!” He snapped irritably.

“We didn't vote you to be the leader!” Fat Man said angrily.

Dirt Face scoffed, “Of course you didn't vote. You were probably too busy stuffing your face, you fat pig.” He sneered.

Percy slowly guided a stupefied Viserys and Daenerys closer to the door as the arguing increased.

“I’m not fat!”

“Oh, both of you shut up! Neither of you are skinny.”

“Not everyone can be a stick like you!”

“I'm not fat!”

“For the Faith of the Seven would you shut up you fat fuck!”

“I get the extra gold and that's that!”

“How about we split the extra gold and leave the hog out of it. He'd just buy more food to stuff his face anyway.”

“I’m not fat!” And just like that Fat Man barreled towards the two men with a furious look.

“What the hells are you- ack!” The Thin Man’s protest stopped short as he was bulldozed along with Dirt Face.

The three men began thrashing, punching and biting around on the floor. Thin Man let out a pained scream as Fat Man accidentally broke his arm by sitting on it while it was at an odd angle. The fight was quickly turned bloody after that.

Percy grabbed both Viserys and Daenerys, “Let's go!” He said, hurriedly dragging them to the door they entered from.

The moment the door opened, they bolted down the dirt road. It was almost dawn so a few people were outside. Odd looks were thrown their way as they ran away from the building where Percy could still hear the enraged yelling of the trio.

After running a good distance away Perct led the two into a split between two houses so they could regain their breath.

“That...was...amazing!” Viserys panted heavily, a bright smile on his face.

Percy let a grin form on his face, “I'm just glad those guys were idiots.” He chuckled tiredly.

“You made them fight each other with just words, Perseus! I've never seen anyone do that before.” Daenerys stared at him with an awe filled look.

“Using words to defeat one's enemy. My mother used to say that only a true king could do something like that.” Viserys complimented.

All of the sibling’s praises were making Percy a bit embarrassed, so he quickly changed the subject. “We should get some sleep. They might try and find us after they stop fighting each other. We should probably leave before that.” Percy tells them.

Viserys nodded in agreement, “I’ll stay awake and keep watch. I don’t want to get caught by surprise again.” He said.

“I’ll stay up and watch. Both of you should get some sleep.” Percy told him. He was still feeling energized so he doubted he'd be able to get some sleep.

Viserys looked a bit unsure but he eventually agreed. After bringing out a cover from the sack that was still slung around his back, he laid next to a wall, alongside Daenerys. It didn't take long for both of them to doze off.

Percy let out a deep sigh as the recent events officially registered in his mind. It seemed that no matter what, he’d always somehow find trouble.

‘At least not everything’s changed. I still have a family to protect.’ Percy thought as he looked at the peacefully snoring siblings.

Maybe it was a good thing that he had been reincarnated with all of his memories. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if a god had made that decision. There was also the Fates to take into account so he didn't believe that any of this was simply a coincidence.

But he could finally accept one thing, Percy Jackson was dead. And he had been replaced with Perseus Targaryen.

* * *

**oOo**

They left the city, which Percy later learned to be called Myr, first thing in the morning.

Viserys had been able to scrounge up a few coins to buy an old horse. It wasn't in the best condition but there was no way for them to get a better one with the amount of money they had.

It would be enough to get them to their next destination though, the city of Lys.

According to Viserys, the city was one of the wealthiest of the free cities in Essos. But more importantly, it had an abundance of citizens that were the descendants of the lesser houses of Old Valyria where their family had also originated from.

It was a good plan. They wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb at least since there were plenty of people who had their exotic looks.

“We should rest for now.” Viserys announced.

Percy looked at the sun and noted that it was beginning to set. They wouldn't be able to see a few feet ahead in an hour or so.

So with a nod of agreement, he began leading their old horse off the dirt path they had been following. “What are we going to do once we get to Lys?” Daenerys asked from atop their aged mount.

“I’m sure one of the noble families can shelter us. Our Valyrian blood is purer than theirs after all.” Viserys boasted.

Percy rolled his eyes, “I’d rather not take the chance that these noble families ‘might’ take us in.” They weren't obligated to look after a couple stray kids, no matter how ‘pure’ they were. “We should lay low. Maybe even get a job working for one of these families.” He said.

Viserys’a face scrunched up at that, “I refuse to play servant to people of lower status than me!” He hissed angrily.

“Would you rather we risk the chance of becoming slaves? That's what Lys practices right?” Percy asked him.

“Mostly pleasure slaves, but what of it? They wouldn't dare harm the last Targaryens.” Viserys said unconcerned.

Percy gave the boy a look, “And if you're wrong? What if they just decide to kill us and make Daenerys another pleasure slave?” He asked in a biting tone.

This outcome seemed to put some sense into Viserys’s thick skull. While she was still very young, Percy knew, and he was sure Viserys knew as well, that Daenerys was naturally beautiful. So in light of this fact, he was positive that the pleasure garden owners wouldn’t care about her age. In fact, it may even attract the more sick minded people like Dirt Face.

Viserys sighed in frustration, “Then what do you suggest we do? We can't afford a place to stay in for too long when we get there.” He pointed out.

“Like I said, I’ll find a job.” Percy told him.

Viserys didn't seem to share his faith as he simply scoffed before falling silent. Percy glared at the boy’s back. He didn’t know why Viserys was acting so childish. One would think a life on the run would harden a person not reduce them to a crybaby.

Percy looked up as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, “You’ll find a way, Perseus. Just like the last time.” Daenerys smiled at him. He returned her smile before refocusing ahead.

He really wished that Viserys could be as hopeful as Daenerys. Even if that hope was mainly due to her innocence on these matters. Though he couldn’t really say anything, he didn't have a metaphorical blanket of naivety to protect him either.

When they got to Lys there would be two options left to them: Become a servant for one of the wealthy houses that lived there, or beg on the streets which would inevitably lead to slaver’s picking them up.

If he went with the most likely option, which was number one, then he alone would have to become a servant since Viserys obviously hated the idea. He could have Daenerys help him but he wouldn't even take the chance of her catching the eye of some old pedophile.

So it would be up to him to earn enough money to provide for both Viserys and Daenerys. A daunting task but maybe now he would be able to know how his mom felt taking care of him for his adolescence.

Once he was able to secure a job, he would also start to recondition his body and practice his sword fighting. Maybe he would even teach Viserys so he could protect Daenerys and not be completely useless.

It wasn't a flawless plan but it was the best Percy could come up with given his admittedly horrible start to his new life.

They found a small cave to take shelter in and after lighting a fire to keep warm, they ate some stale bread in relative silence.

Viserys was the first to go to sleep as he moaned about how sore his feet were while Percy decided to stay up with Daenerys to tell her a few of his past adventures. Not that she knew that he was the actual main character in the stories.

“So the hero really stuck his sword down the lion's mouth?” Daenerys asked, her face scrunched up in disgust but her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

“Yep. The lion's hide was super tough so no blade could pierce it. So the hero had no choice but to attack where it was most vulnerable. But instead of killing the beast by shoving his sword down it’s throat.” Percy paused for effect, “The lion ate the sword!” Daenerys immediately broke down into a giggling fit.

“Well, what did the hero expect? That was a stupid plan.” She laughed.

Percy wagged his finger, “Ah, but the hero wasn't quite finished yet. Now that he had no weapon. He had no choice but to tickle the indestructible beast until it surrendered!” He proclaimed dramatically.

Daenerys gave him a disbelieving look, “That’s just silly. How could anyone win a battle by tickling their opponent?” While she wasn’t wrong, he couldn’t necessarily tell her that he had simply strangled the Nemean Lion with a dracanae’s severed tail. He had to keep it PG after all, she was only six years old.

Instead of telling her the truth, Percy grinned mischievously. “Just like this!” He pounced on the unsuspecting girl and began ruthlessly tickling her.

“Perseus...I...can't take any more. I...surrender.” Daenerys giggled madly as she squirmed around on the floor.

After a few moments, Percy decided to take mercy on the girl and stop tickling her. The sun had set a long time ago, so the only source of light, except the moon, was their small fire.

But he decided to call it a night before their fire brought any predators their way, “Alright. Time to get some rest.” Percy told her.

Daenerys whined, “I'm not tired though.” She complained before a yawn escaped her lips.

Percy gave her an amused look, “That yawn says otherwise. C’mon, it’s bedtime.” He said, extinguishing the fire.

Pale moonlight streamed inside the cave as he helped Daenerys lay next to a snoring Viserys, “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please, Perseus.” Daenerys pleaded.

After a moment of silent debate, Percy nodded. “Sure.” It was his turn to watch anyway. He laid down next to Daenerys and wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

After a couple minutes of silence, Daenerys spoke. “Perseus, do you think we’ll be okay?” She asked softly.

The question caught him off guard but he replied affirmatively, “Of course we’ll be fine. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, Daenerys.” Percy told her.

She tilted her head up a bit to look at him, “You promise?” Her purple eyes shined up at him.

Percy smiled, “I pinky promise.” He said softly.

Daenerys blinked, “What’s a pinky promise?” She had a confused look on her face.

‘This world really is different.’ Percy thought before answering her, “A pinky promise is a special kind of promise. It's special because the two people connect their pinky fingers like this-” He demonstrated by hooking both of his pinky fingers together, “-and this binds the promise. Physically and spiritually.” Daenerys took in the new information with a cute, contemplative frown before she smiled widely.

“Then pinky promise.” Daenerys beamed, holding up her pinky to him.

Percy grinned before connecting his pinky finger with hers, “Pinky promised. Now go to sleep.” He kissed the top of her brow in goodnight.

It didn't take long before Daenerys was snoring like her brother. And after a few hours of watch, Percy fell asleep as well.

* * *

**oOo**

After hitching a ride on some random fisherman's boat, they arrived at the island city of Lys.

The island itself was a breathtaking sight. It was surrounded by crystal blue water that was filled with countless multi-colored fish. Palm trees and fruit trees decorated the island's land adding to its natural beauty. All in all, it looked like the perfect tropical paradise.

After thanking the fisherman, Percy, alongside the two Targaryen siblings, set out towards the city. Just as Viserys had told him, many of the Lyseni shared their exotic features. The differences between them and the citizens of Lys was almost completely unnoticeable.

“We need to find a place to stay before I look for a job.” Percy told the two.

Viserys began rummaging through his sack and brought out a golden coin with a dragon symbol emblazoned on it, “I only have one gold dragon. It's usually enough to pay for two weeks at an inn at most.” He told him.

Percy nodded, “That’s fine, I’ll start looking for a place to work after we settle. Two weeks should be enough time.” They all began walking down the crowded street to find an inn.

While they searched for a place to stay, Percy took in all of the different shops and attractions. It wasn’t the most exciting place he had been to, he’d been to Vegas after all, but the city was certainly more lively than Myr.

He watched in amusement as Viserys blushed crimson when they walked past one of Lys’s famed pillow houses.

Beautiful Lyseni women stood outside trying to provoke people to come inside, “Want to come inside and become a man, young one?” A golden haired beauty purred at Percy.

His eyes involuntarily drifted down to the upper portion of her exposed cleavage before he looked back to her face, “No thanks.” He casually denied her offer before pushing along a red faced Viserys and an innocently oblivious looking Daenerys.

Even if he were older and in a better position financially to take her offer he wouldn’t have. While she was quite gorgeous, not Aphrodite gorgeous but beautiful nonetheless, he wouldn’t throw himself at her just because.

“Did you see the pair of breasts on that one Perseus!?” Viserys said obviously in awe as he snuck a few glances behind them.

“They looked like they were going to pop at any moment.” Daenerys said with a disgusted wrinkle in her face.

Viserys rolled his eyes at her comment, “That's the whole point, little sister. They were big enough to bury my face in!” He giggled in excitement.

Daenerys frowned before looking down at her not so developed chest, “Do you think mine will grow to be that big?” She said, pawing at her flat chest which unknowingly drew the leering looks of some of the men around them.

Percy gave them his best wolf stare before taking a firm hold of her hand, “Don't worry about any of that, Dany.” He told her.

“Did you just call me Dany?” Daenerys asked in surprise.

He blinked, “Yeah, sorry. It's just something I came up with I guess.” Her name was rather long for a guy like him after all, “I can just keep calling you Daenerys if you want.” She rapidly shook her head.

“No, I like it.” Daenerys smiled prompting him to return one of his own.

After a few more minutes of roaming the city streets, they finally found an inn.

The inside of the inn was poorly designed but it was good enough. Percy noted the few people who were spread throughout the tables and chairs in the place.

Viserys led the way to the bar where a balding man served drinks to other guests, “We would like a room.” Viserys put down a gold coin in front of the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked down at the gold coin before looking at them, “Where are your parents?” He asked curiously.

Percy noticed that his question drew a few looks from the inn guests. Most of those gazes were settled on Daenerys. He could tell that depending on their answer they were going to have problems.

“Our uncle is in a pleasure house. He told us to get a room while we wait.” Percy lied easily, missing the surprising looks of Daenerys and Viserys.

The innkeeper looked at him for a moment before shrugging and taking the gold dragon. “Follow me.” He grunted as he led them up a flight of stairs.

On the way to the staircase, Percy glanced at an old man dressed in red armor and a tattered wolf cloak.

He had obviously drunk himself to sleep as he was passed out on one of the tables in the far corner of the place with empty mugs around him. For some reason he looked familiar but Percy pushed those thoughts aside as the innkeeper led them up the staircase.

They walked down a long hall and stopped at a brown wooden door, “Here is your room. If you want food then you'll have to come down for it yourselves.” The innkeeper told them before holding a key out to Percy.

“Thanks.” Percy told the man who only grunted again before walking back the way they came from.

Once he was down the stairs, Daenerys and Viserys looked at him. “When could you speak perfect Lyseni?” Viserys asked skeptically.

Percy frowned at that, “What? I was just speaking Eng- I mean Westerosi.” This world's version of English was basically Westerosi. Just like the modern English language of his old world, Westerosi was one of the most popular languages in this world.

Viserys shook his head, “No, you weren't. You were speaking perfect Lyseni. I can understand and speak bits and pieces since Lyseni is a bastardized version of Old Valyrian but not nearly as good as you.” He said.

He did know what to say. This was just as surprising to him as it was to them. Percy had no clue that he had even been speaking another language. It all just sounded like English to him.

“I guess I'm just better at picking up other languages than you two.” Percy shrugged before unlocking their door. Thankfully that seemed to be enough for them to drop the subject.

The room wasn't all that glorious. There were two beds and a few other pieces of furniture like a desk and chair along with a small bookcase but it was all pretty simple looking.

Once they settled in, Percy went and got a few buckets of water in order to take a bath, which he had to do in a basin… in front of Daenerys and Viserys. It was very awkward for him but they didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all.

After he was clean, he dressed himself in a pair of black trousers, black leather boots and a white linen long sleeve shirt.

He wanted to look like a well groomed child and not a runaway slave, so he tried his best to style his hair. But eventually he gave up, his hair was just as wild as before.

“Alright. How do I look?” Percy turned towards Viserys and Daenerys both of whom were laying on their respective beds. He didn’t know who he’d be bunking with but he guessed that it would be Daenerys. Viserys probably wouldn’t want to share a bed with him if he didn’t have to.

Viserys looked at him with an uninterested look, “Hmm. You still look like a twig.” He said before returning to the book he had found.

Daenerys shot her brother a glare, “Don't listen to him, Perseus. You look very nice.” She assured him.

He was still a little annoyed at Viserys’s comment but he nodded, “Okay then, I'm leaving. Remember, don’t leave the room unless you're getting something to eat and never alone. Got it?” Percy asked them, receiving a dutiful nod from Daenerys and a half-hearted hand wave from Viserys.

With that Percy set off to find his first official job ever.

* * *

**oOo**

_Some hours later, with Percy…_

While the search for a wealthy family had been largely successful. The search for a wealthy family that required extra assistance in the form of a servant, was not so successful.

Sure there had been plenty of families who wanted Percy to work for them, but they hadn’t wanted him as a servant.

The amount of pedophiles in this world was staggering to say the least. Men three times his age openly looked at him like he was a slab of meat. And not the ‘I want to eat you’ type of stare that Percy had become used to from the many monsters who wanted a bite of a demigod sized snack.

This was more like a ‘there are so many things I want to do to you and none of them are morally good’ kind of stare.

To make matters worse, apparently there weren’t even laws in place to protect children from the world’s predators. Percy had lost count of how many girls and boys as young as him that he had seen ‘working’ in these wealthy families homes.

It was enough to turn his stomach. He couldn't imagine Viserys, or gods forbid Daenerys, being forced to do those acts with these animals.

And that's honestly what most of the noblemen were, animals. Anyone willing to do such vile acts to children deserved nothing short than a trip to Hades himself.

Thankfully not all of Lys’s populace were as sick as the majority, “And you that said your name was Perseus Jackson?” Moredo Rogare was an old man. He had silver hair that had long since turned grey with age along with bright misty blue eyes.

Percy didn't know much about House Rogare but they were a wealthy and renowned house in Lys, even if some of the other noblemen he had talked to hated them.

“I don't think I've ever heard of such an odd surname before.” Lord Rogare’s wife murmured.

Lady Larra Rogare was unsurprisingly a lot younger than her husband. Most noblemen, old or not, took a liking for having a much younger partner.

She had the distinct features of Old Valyria with long golden hair, a bronze tan and dark blue eyes. Percy took a guess and placed her at probably no older than twenty years old.

“My dad’s name was Jack, but he died when I was born so my uncle gave me the last name Jackson. Because Jack was my father's name and...well I'm his son.” He finished, looking rather embarrassed.

Lord Rogare stared at him for a long moment before he began howling in laughter while Lady Rogare giggled behind her hand, “Your uncle sounds like quite the joker young man.” He coughed into his hand as he regained his breath.

“He is, but he’s currently ill, so I need to take care of him until he gets better.” Percy told them.

Lord Rogare frowned at that news, “Uh, well you see young Perseus we don't really need a-” the man’s wife cut him off.

“Oh stop it, Moredo. How could we possibly turn this young boy away? He’s only trying to take care of his sick uncle. We’d love to have you, Perseus.” Lady Rogare smiled warmly.

Lord Rogare sighed, “Well, I guess that decides it. We have an abundance of Westerosi currency that I’ve been meaning to get rid of, so we’ll pay you one thousand silver stags at the end of every third week of the month for your servitude.” He told Percy.

That amount surprised Percy greatly. According to Viserys, two-hundred and ten silver stags was worth one golden dragon. So he’d essentially be making almost five gold dragons every three weeks.

“Thank you, Lord and Lady Rogare. You won't regret this.” Percy promised them.

Lord Rogare grunted, “I’d hope not. Alright then, I guess I'll show you all the work you'll be doing around here from now on. Follow me boy.” Lord Rogare said standing to his feet with a heave.

And so began his servitude to the House of Rogare.

* * *

**oOo**

_297 AC, Lys…_

A lot had changed for Percy over the years.

Him starting to work for the Rogare house had proven to be the turning point that he and his new family desperately needed.

Some time after he first started his new job, Percy had begun touching up on his sword skills. He also took the time to start training Viserys who was shocked at first by his proficiency in sword fighting but chalked it up to natural skill.

It was hard work, mostly due to the fact that Percy didn't believe in taking it easy, but he was able to re-learn his own fighting style while making Viserys a skilled warrior.

Some time during their training, Viserys became a member of Lys’s cityguard.

Percy had been very surprised when Viserys told him that he was going to get the job but it seemed that the hard training he put Viserys through both humbled him and molded him into a better person.

Viserys wasn’t the same uptight, snobby, lazy, lanky Targaryen boy-prince. Now he was a disciplined, fit and humorous twenty year old man. He was still cocky but at least he had the sword skills to back up his talk now which was a huge upgrade in Percy’s eyes.

Their relationship had also evolved into a more brother-like bond instead of an estranged uncle and nephew.

While Percy and Viserys did the hard labour and training, Daenerys had done some growing as well.

She was still a bit shy when speaking with strangers but that was mainly because she was more into books then social interactions. Over the years, she had become quite the historian with her taking an interest in reading texts that aged back as far as Old Valyria.

Her relationship with Viserys also got better and now they were just like how any loving brother and sister were toward one another.

Percy himself had come to look at Daenerys like a little sister. It was hard not to, he had essentially taken care of her for the last few years.

She liked to share all of her thoughts and dreams with him and he liked to listen. It was a new experience that Percy had enjoyed. And he was glad to be able to watch her grow into a young woman.

In regards to his past abilities, even though he was now fifteen years old, he didn’t have nearly as much strength as he had before.

There was no real way to measure, but he could throw out a wild guess and say that he was at probably at a quarter of his original strength. Stronger than the average man sure but not the superhuman level it had been at.

So while he was still a good swordsman, he was held back from reaching his old level of sword fighting. It came down to the simple fact that he couldn't physically accomplish most of the feats that he had before.

It was annoying but it didn't matter too much. It wasn't like he would be fighting Giants and Titans in this world. His experience and skill should be more than enough to hold his own in any fight.

But while he had somewhat accepted the loss of his old strength there was something else that interested him.

The tiny glass ball feeling in his stomach had grown to the point where it felt like his old level of power. Maybe even a bit stronger.

He had yet to actually try and call on this power, there was no telling what would happen. And it didn't feel like his old sea powers, so he'd rather not accidentally destroy something.

So for now he simply ignored the growing power inside him and focused on training his new body to reach its current physical peak.

Which he did end up succeeding in, as much anyway seeing as he was still a growing teen. Percy had been fit in old life, it was kind of mandatory, but his body never got to the point of developing actual visible muscles. He by no means looked like Hercules but he definitely took on a more lean and defined body build that an athletic god like Apollo had.

But while having a new body to mold in his image was nice, it brought in other problems. He had to go through puberty again and for some reason, it felt like twice as bad as before.

And while he could have easily relieved these tensions by simply going to one of the many pillow houses in Lys, he would rather not spend any money on luxuries. Sure they weren't starving anymore but they still didn't have much.

And so his sexual tension kept growing and growing until one day, while he was working in the garden of the Rogare manse, his relief came in the form of the lady, Larra Rogare.

It had been completely unexpected… well not that unexpected, he had kind of led her on by doing stuff like taking off his shirt in front of her but she had already been practically drooling at him by that point.

The moment she led him to the main chamber they went at it like rabbits.

Percy usually wasn't one to sleep with another man's wife (that was more of Zeus’s thing), but that was ‘before’ he reached an absolute bat shit level of horniness.

So after that not so faithful day, he and Lady Rogare took any chance they could to screw each other's brains out.

He should have known that it wouldn't end well. The reality tv shows of his old world should have taught him that these kinds of things always ended badly.

But not even the Oracle of Delphi could have known how bad it would end.

Percy plopped down next to Lady Rogare with a satisfied smile on his face, “That...was amazing.” He breathed out.

Lady Rogare laid next to him, also looking very satisfied. “You always perform amazingly, my love.” She smiled, trying to calm her heavy breathing.

He rolled on top of her and positioned himself between her legs, “Do you think we can go again before Lord Rogare comes back?” Percy gave her a roguish grin.

“You are an insatiable beast. What would I do without you?” She said coyly.

“Probably find someone else to fuck you.” Percy said lamely before he breathed in sharply due to her gripping his cock hard in her hand.

She brought their lips close to each other, “No one can fuck me the way you do.” Lady Rogare smirked.

Their lips crashed together and eventually parted to begin their regular tongue battle. Once he slipped himself back inside of her, the room was quickly filled with lustful moans.

Just as Percy began speeding up his thrusts, the door to the main chamber burst open.

“What's going on in here!” Percy scrambled off of Lady Rogare while she brought the bed covers over herself with a surprised yelp.

Standing gobsmacked in the doorway, was Lord Rogare. His jaw was dropped as his mind tried to process the unholy sight before him.

‘The worst possible outcome just had to happen to me.’ Percy thought dreadfully as panic began to kick in.

There had to be hundreds of thousands of wives cuckolding their husbands at this very moment but fate deemed Perseus Targaryen ripe for the proverbial ‘fuck you’ train. It was like the three fates still had it out for him and he could have sworn that he heard a woman's amused chuckle in the back of his mind.

His life was over. Lys was practically ruled by all the wealthy and noble families. It was laughable at how easy Lord Rogare could sentence him to death.

The sobbing faces of Viserys and Daenerys flashed across his mind. They would be alone again, just as they had been before. Completely exposed to the cruel nature of this gods forsaken world. They had barely survived with the help of a reincarnated demigod, just imagining what might happen to them if he was gone filled him with fear.

Over the years, Percy had grown to love his new family just as much as he did his old one.

Each of the Targaryens played an important role in his life now. The sometimes irritating but hilarious Viserys. The sweet and innocent, Daenerys, who always was able to put a smile on his face no matter how grim things looked.

Sure his new family was just as estranged as his old one but that didn't make it any worse. Percy had found the loved ones he had always sworn to protect with fierce and unbending loyalty.

He couldn't let his family become mere victims to this cruel world again.

And so, he did the only thing his panicked brain could think of at the moment. He reached towards the wall above the bed-post and took a hold of what he knew to be the Valyrian steel sword of the House of Rogare, Truth.

With precise aim and strength, he threw the sword like a javelin. And watched as it pierced right through the heart of Lord Rogare.

* * *

**And done! Tell me what you all think. I’m still new to AO3, I mainly post on FF.Net but I thought why not post here too.**

**Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
